Just A Peek
by I.Q. under 100
Summary: Uhh.. I am really not good at summaries. I used to hate it when other people had that but now I understand. I guess it is about how Kagome gets tired of Inuyasha treating her horribly. She decides that it is time to find love somewhere else.
1. Default Chapter

Making A Choice  
  
Chapter one  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was sitting in and picked up the strange little book that Kagome had been writing in previous to her departure. He knew that for some reason, she had been upset today and had decided to take it out on this poor thing. He had smelt her tears when she had written in it today. He knew that they were because of him. 'If only I knew how she felt. I could give Kikyo up and move on to the real thing' he thought. Inuyasha opened the book and immediately started reading.  
  
Wednesday  
  
My mom got me you. My own diary. She says that although she knows we talk a lot together, I need to have a place to vent out all the things that I don't tell her. Well, today I am going to be going back to Feudal Japan. to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I really need to stop writing though and start packing, because I am already an hour later than I told Inuyasha. Inuyasha. What a mystery. One moment he is runni  
  
Wednesday night  
  
Sorry for ending it there but Inuyasha had had enough "of that waiting thing." so he decided it was his place to come and get me. Jerk I can't believe him. But back onto what I was saying. Inuyasha. He is so fickle. I mean most of the time I think he may actually return my feelings for him, but the moment that everyone's favorite miko (Kikyo) show's up it's as if I'm not even there. Or even worse, I am "just a shard hunter" or just "Kikyo's reincarnate." I am so tired of it. I know that to everyone I appear that I am a happy, go with the flow kind of person. But inside, well inside I am a bomb. I am just counting my seconds until Inuyasha hurts me one to many times. I have quit crying for him so long ago. It's just a waste of both his time and mine. He won't ever return my feelings of love, except to Kikyo. If he ever does love me I don't know what I'll do. In the back of my mind I will always know that he only loves me because I remind him of the old Kikyo. I am surprised that he even took the time to get to know my name though. I figured he would have just kept calling me Kikyo's reincarnate like he did for the first 6 months of our travels. Another thing I am not surprised about is that Miroku and Sango have not hooked up yet. I see the glances that they give on another when they think the other, and our whole pack isn't looking. I think both are just too afraid of falling in love. I can hear Inuyasha above me. Sitting a few branches out of my sight. It's an odd thing, love I mean, it just won't let me go. It won't let my heart stop suffering. My brain and my heart are having serious connection issues. My brain knows that Inuyasha doesn't love, will never love me and if he does it will only be because I look like Kikyo. My heart seems to think that there is a chance-stupid heart.  
  
Thursday  
  
For the first time I a grateful for this diary. I could never EVER tell me mom about what happened today. This morning when I woke up I got up and went to take a bath. And guess what I saw?? Oh just guess? That stupid bitch kissing MY Inuyasha. But the most shocking thing about it was that it was very much a mutual kiss. SO much for him being my Inuyasha. I am writing this as Inuyasha sits above me. I'm sure he can read it. Just as I am sure he can smell me tears. Honestly I don't care any more. I think that I should just go home now. My instincts are telling me to get away. Away from the pain. Away from the hanyou that will never return my love. But I can't. I need to stay here for my friends, and for Shippo. The poor kitsune would be devastated if I left him. But most importantly, I think I need to stay for myself. I feel it in my 'gut' in the bottom of my heart that I will find love here. And the love will be returned. Plus, I don't really belong in my era anymore. I have grown out of it. I no longer have the need for the common technology. I need to go for a walk. 


	2. Chapter 2duh!

Chapter 2  
  
AN: Sorry that I left it there. But I honestly was getting screamed at in my ear to get off the computer. My parents are a little strict..LOL hopefully, I can start typing my chapters on my computer that doesn't have the internet, and then just transfer them upstairs. That way I could make my chapters longer. That is if you guys even like this story. BTW, before I forget, thank you sooo very much to Desert Wolf and Katzztar for giving me reviews=) It makes me so happy that someone likes my writing. My family will normally tell me it's a waste of my time. Oh and Yes, I am a REALLY big ffan of Kouga and Kagome pairing. The story may be a little slow getting there, but it will. I promise=) Please R & R!! If you don't then I will stop writing it, and dedicate my time somewhere else. Sorry for me babbling..onto the story.^_^  
  
Inuyasha quicky closed the book and put it back down where it was previously. Moments later, Kagome stepped out from the bushes. "Hey Inuyasha" She said, once again wearing her fake cheerful mask. Inuyasha knew that she really wasn't happy. He could sense her depression. "Feh." As Inuyasha gave his normal response to any question, statement....or anything else said, he looked up to see Kagome's face faulter. But just for a second before her "happy mask" slid back over. "Would you like some ramen, Inuyasha?" "Feh." "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." she stated, smiling to herself. Kagome dug into her yellow bag and pulled out a few packages of Ramen. She started to cook their pack dinner as Inuyasha stared into the fire. Shippo was still asleep from their long day of traveling, as was Kirara. Sango and Miroku, well they were being themselves. "HENTAI"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Kagome chuckled to herself. 'ahh..another round of the everyday routine for those two...First Miroku tries to slyly touch Sango's backside. Then Sango gives Miroku a dirty look. Then Miroku says something like "but Lady Sango, there was a scorpion on your backside" or something else to prove his innocence. Finally he goes for the second grab and Sango yells out and slams he giant boomerang over the monk's head.' Kagome was called out of her thoughts by Inuyasha who she had just noticed was staring at her very intently. As soon as she caught his eye though, he lightly blushed and turned away. "Uhhh..Inuyasha, are you all right?" "of course I am wench. Hurry up and finish that damn Ramen, I am hungry." "Inuyasha??" Kagome said sweetly then gave him "THE" smile. The I-am-going- to-sit-you-in-3-2-1.."SIT" Inuyasha plumetted into the hard ground, mummbling words and sentances that would make offend Eminem. Kagome just went joyfully bck to preparing the ramen. A fewmoments later, the subdueing spell wore off and Inuyasha sat back up. Posed in his pout mode, wtth his arms crossed. "Oi, wench! Is that Ramen ready yet?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha wondering if he was stupid. Then an idea came to her. "Feh."  
  
Inuyasha's head quickly jerked up at her statement as a brief smile made an appearance on his lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Later That Night~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome reached for her diary, picking it up she began to open it. She frowned slightly when she noticed that the bookmark wasn't in the same place. "Inuyasha?" "What wench?" "Were you looking at my diary today??" "why would I want to look at your stupid diary. Like I care what you think. Feh." Inuyasha answered before feeling slightly embarrassed. 'I will have to remember to put it back in the righ tplace next time. I didn't think she would notcie.' Kagome sighed and picked up her pen, writing down the days activities.  
  
Friday  
  
Nothing interesting happened today. We spent the whole day walking to a village that has been getting attacked by a demon rumored to possess a jeel shard. By tomorrow we should be there. I am really tired now so I am going to go to sleep.I will write tomorrow.  
  
'Great now I am talking to a book.' Kagome thought. "Ok you guys. I am going to got to bed now. See you in the morning." "Goodnight Kagome" Sango, Miroku, and SHippo replied. "Meow" Kirara stated. "feh." Was inuyasha's wonderful heart felt reply. 'kagome if only I could ge tthe courage to tell you how I really feel.'  
  
AN: Sorry I know my chapters are short. If someone could maybe give me some pointers on it. It would be very much appreciated. Oh yeah an any suggestions to a plot line would be nice. Also, I welcome reviews, flames, and death threats. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
AN: I think that I have finally decided that I will update for the most part every other day. I really don't have anything else to write except that I know what I said to my gracious reviewers and I will stay to my statement. This will eventually become a Kouga and Kagome ff. Promise. Cross my heart, etc... LOL Btw, does anyone think that the rating is inappropriate? Is it too high for the mild cursing or too low? Just let me know.  
  
I know I have forgotten to stay this so *I DON'T OWN INUYASHA* this will appear every once in a while. I figure the occasional reminder will do just fine^_^ For future reference...* * =dream ' '=thought " "=speech () =my thoughts^_^  
  
~*~*~*~WARNING: LIMEY CONTENT~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke with a start (I know original eh?). She had been having that dream for the last few months. Just remembering the actions made her shiver with excitement. The dream that made her wet with anticipation. 'I can't believe I'm thinking about this...with HIM of all people!!'  
  
'But you know you wish it was real'  
  
'Shut up' Kagome pushed her conflicting thoughts into the back of her head. 'How could I ever fall for him?? He's so arrogant, possessive and jealous. He's so domineering and intriguing and tantalizing...Oh gods, I am attracted to him.' 'But he kidnapped you!' 'But you wouldn't have minded staying there...' Kagome thought over the last few scenes of her dream.  
  
* Kagome laid in the green clearing in the forest. She had her head in her hands crying. "i hate him!! I hate Inuyasha' she thought. 'how could he do this to me?? How could he choose her?' Then she heard a rustling in the bushes to her left. Instinctively she stood up and got ready to fight. 'Oh yes Kagome, take on a demon by yourself in the middle of a forest. You genius you.' Then Kouga stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Kagome." he began looking truly depressed.  
  
"What's wrong Kouga? What happened??"  
  
"Nothing, nothing to worry about at this moment, my woman."  
  
Then Kouga noticed Kagome's tears causing her face to glisten lightly. "What did that fucking dog turd do to you?? Did he hurt you?? I will kill him!!" He began.  
  
"No, he just did what he had said he would do all along."  
  
"I should kill him!! The bastard!!"  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Yes my woman?"  
  
"Will you please keep me safe? I need to feel loved Kouga..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kagome threw herself into Kouga's arms feeling safer than ever before. Kouga put his arms around Kagome's frail body and held her.  
  
They sat that way for about an hour, until Kagome broke the silence. "Kouga?"  
  
"mmm hmm?"  
  
Kagome turned around facing him; she quickly threw her soft, pout mouth over Kouga's strong, chapped lips. (Chapped lips=YUCKY!!) Kouga was too shocked to react for a few seconds. Finally when he did he pulled her closer to him in an effort to deepen the kiss. The kiss, which had started out as a pure innocent one, had quickly transformed into a passion-filled way to connect to the other's body. Slowly but deliberately, Kouga began to undo Kagome's shirt buttons, careful not to pop off any of the buttons. *  
  
Every night, that dream would haunt her. A reminder of just how much she wanted to have him "kidnap" her again. She would always wake up just before they got to the major action in which she craved for. She wanted to complete the dream. If she ever did they dream could go on every night, forever, as far as she cared.  
  
Just then Inuyasha appeared in front of her, startling her out of her fantasy. "Why do you smell aroused, bitch?"  
  
Kagome quickly blushed into an interesting shade of deep red. "Sit."  
  
"You fucking bitch!! All I did was ask a fucking question!! Damn you!"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked over at the temporarily paralyzed hanyou (Hanyou=half demon) and smiled. Kagome just stood up stated, "I'm going for a walk" and with that left to ponder (fantasize -_^) about a certain wolf demon.  
  
AN: Good or bad?? Do I need to start making my chapters longer?? Probably yes...LOL ^_^ As usual... any suggestions to a plot line would be nice. Also, I welcome reviews, flames, and death threats. Oh and please do let me know about grammar, or spelling mistakes, I do check my work with a spelling and grammar check, but it doesn't always work. ^_^ 


	4. My boring, rambling author's note

Hey Everyone^_^ Funny I say everyone to my two reviewers. To anyone out there who is reading this and not reviewing.GO TO HELL!!! I hate you!!! DIE!!! You are worse than Kikyo!!! Ok maybe not THAT bad, but still. But thank you so very much to Desert Wolf and (forgive me if I spell this wrong.) Katzztar. I really appreciate your reviews. I actually look forward to them.LOL. I know that instead of posting a chapter I posted this wonderful note, but honestly I have been really busy with school and what not but I promise I will have a new chapter (maybe 2) up by Monday. Promise. Oh yeah, Desert Wolf, thank you so much for telling me different ideas to spice up my story. It helps a lot. That's actually the reason I am not posting. I didn't think that my writing was as good as the previous chapters, which are pretty bad in the first place. I am going to try another POV and maybe some more twists in the plot line. Ok Well this is a long enough AN huh?? And please if I am annoying you, and you didn't review me already, or even if you have, Flame me. Tell me how horrible I ramble on and on. At least show me that you are reading my stories. Ja ne ^_^ 


	5. The Real chapter 4

Chapter 4 AN I really have writer's block, but hopefully when I start writing my muse will kick inand grce me with a good chapter. *crosses fingers*  
  
Kagome slowly walked into the forest, intent on thinking through her thoughts. When she came across a familiar clearing. 'I have a feeling I have seen this clearing before...where was it??' she asked herself. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, this was the clearing in which her and Kouga haad, erm...moments. (LOL)She blushed a deep crimson as she relived (once again) her nightly adventure. Each night it was gettin gfarther adn farther into the scene. Just as she began to get intoo her dirty thoughts, she sensed two jewel shards approaching rapidly. (GUESS WHO???)  
  
KAGOME'S POV Just as I looked up in the direction of the approaching jewels, my eyes landed on a tall, gorgous wolf youkai. "umm...Oh uh hi Kouga!" I said hapily, intent on covering up my fantasies containing the demon in front of me.  
  
"Oi Kagome!"  
  
"Ummm...Right. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
KOUGA'S POV  
  
I almost had told her my answer. I almost said "to take you away from dog turd." But I didn't. I liked what I did better, from the smell coming from Kagome, it seems like she did to. I quickly ran up to her, fatser than her human eye coud catch, and grabbed her around her petite waist. "K-Kouga??" she asked me questionably. But I didn't answer her once again. Instead I pulled her close to my body adn pusehd my lips upon hers. She seemed shockedfor the first few moments then she released herself adn kissed me back with more passion than I had ever fe;t in my entire life. We stood like that fore a few minutes until I smelt Dog-breath coming for her. I regrettfully let go of her.  
  
KAGOME Kouga rapidly let go of me after our fervorent kiss, almost to the point of pushing me away. I looked up at him, trying to act indifferent, but I guess he could tell I was hurt. "Sorry, Kagome. I love you but I must leave. Meet me tomorrow night. Don't worry about where, I will find you my love." Ad with those words he left me. Left me hot and desiring more of him. I still was feeling that way when Inuyasha showed up a minute later. He just looked at me. "You smell like Kouga, Bitch. Go take a bath, wench." I just shot him a glance and walked away, finally realizing what I had had all along.  
  
AN Ok, well I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but oh well because I really don't haev the time. I probably willend up going back and changing it. But maybe not, I may feel too lazy. I think that Kouga is probably OOC, but another oen of my oh well, unless it bothers everyonetoo much, I won't change it. Inuyasha might be a little OOC too because normally if he smells Kouga he gets all pissy adn freaks out but, whatever. R & R!!! ^_^ 


	6. Because I suck

Dear Kids who read my story,  
  
I'm sorry but my muse is gone, disappeared and vanished without a trace. I feel really bad for just leaving it there, but I honestly have no insperation to write. If anyone has any ideas or what not, maybe send them to me. I 'm honestly not a big fan of Kouga Kagome, which also might have triggered my loss of intrest. I may pick this story up in the near future.  
  
Ja ne Jessika Your author  
P.S. feel free to flame me because I already  
feel like shit, bu tI feel like I deserve it. I  
quit something and I deserve to be flamed.  
Thanks kids^_^ 


End file.
